


Worries and WaterParks

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Finding Family Series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve mentioned a Water Park over Easter, Tony decided they had to visit Niagara Falls and Spend the Weeked at the Great Wolf Lodge. It's adventure planning and taking the trip.</p><p>Clint Barton is slowly adjusting to being a regular kid and going to school. He's having trouble but Clint's A BAMF. Clint has the best family ever and he also makes a few friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today's The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you So much to everyone that has been following this series. I hope you all are enjoying it. Feel free to suggest any prompts ideas or adventures for these guys in the comment section.

It was set, they were officially going to the Great Wolf Lodge resort and Water Park in Niagara Fals. Tony found out recently that the newest local indoor park was managed by a rather homophobic douche. He decided instead a family trip was in order. Clint hadn't experienced the Falls yet and it'd be fun to go on a weekend trip with Clint, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Phil, Thor, Darcy, Rhoady and Jane, but first Clint needed Swimwear.

Tony looked over at the clock as the phone rang, he hoped it wasn't Clint's school. Clint had been having trouble adjusting to school life. Last week there was a spectacular incident involved a teacher with a bruised shin and Clint crawling into the school's vent. It took an hour of tears and Steve softly trying to coax him out of his hiding spot. Tony sighed it was.

"Stark" Tony said into the phone, his customary answer for everyone that wasn't Steve or Clint.  
" Yes, Mr. Stark. This is Lucinda Applebee from NYC central Elementary School, How are you?" Tony always found the secretary to be just a little to happy. He's been trying to convince Steve or the woman's narcotic usage. Steve just elbows him in the side and mutters to shut up.  
" Alright"  
" Good, Clinton has left his recorder at home and the 4th graders have music class after lunch today. Is it possible for you to drop it off? We can issue him one of the school's for they for $2 if not"   
" Right, that flute thing?" Tony questioned.  
" Yes"  
" I'll send it with my driver"  
" driver!"   
" Yes, Now good day" Tony said before pressing the end button enthusiastically since he could no longer slam it on the receiver. Sometimes he admittedly missed old technology and it was totally his husband's fault.

 

After dispatching happy with the purple recorder to Clint's school, he went down to his lab and instructed Jarvis to pull up Walmart's homepage. Tony wasn't sure why but Clint seemed to love the boy's clothes from Walmart, Bless the frugal child! Clint still really didn't have to much in the way of clothing, especially for the warmer weather. He'd only been their son for four months. Making sure he was comfortable and socialized was a bigger priority. He did have his basics, Definitely had a lot of toys but Tony could admit he played with half the toys more than his son.

Tony browsed around the Walmart site, had Jarvis Order an Orange and Blue Rashguard and Boardshort set with a Shark Theme, and another set in blue with a Hawaiian Surf theme. Clint was still very self-conscious about all the Scars on his back and buttocks. Tony thought this would be a good way to introduce him to the pool. So in the summer he could swim at the big city pool with the other children his age. They had plans to stay at the Malibu house during the summers. Yes they packed their friends with them. He then ordered a nice plaid short sleeve button shirt in blue that reminded him off the shirts Steve often wore, along with a pair of grey boys chinos, Tony thought they could have Dinner up in the Skylon Tower's rotating dinning room. He knew Clint would love the view. Then he just ordered a couple graphic t-shirts, shorts and a baseball cap for good measure. He was almost done until he decided to browse a few more sections online.

Tony found himself in the Sports/ Outdoor activities section. Tony didn't even know why he just had Jarvis order a blow up kiddie pool. He guessed he could fill it with balls and put it at the bottom of the slide to his lab. Phil tended to bust his ass on the floor. Maybe that'd be a good solution. Tony ordered everyone but Steve swimming goggles, since Steve swam with his eyes open underwater and never had a problem. Tony thought his husband was weird. When all was said and done….Tony spent $2500 at Walmart of all things. Tony got dressed and headed into the office for his board meetings. Pepper was currently dealing with CEO stuff in China, Japan or wherever. 

Clint was excited, his Papa told him that they were all going to a great wolf lodge indoor water park. Clint asked Jarvis to help him look at it on the internet. It was really cool, Clint had never been on water slide. Clint was scared though, he didn't want anyone to make fun of his scars. A kid at school did yesterday when he saw a bit of them when Clint reached down for a dropped pencil. Maybe he'd get to wear his t-shirt.

Clint was trying extra hard to make sure he didn't get into trouble, if somebody picked on him. He breathed deep like Uncle Bruce had taught him. He drew doodles in his workbook when he got bored. When lunch came around a girl asked him if he wanted to sit with her and her friends. Clint smiled, he gave them all a chocolate egg from his easter stash in his backpack. Nobody had asked him to sit with them before. He found out they were all from a local allstar cheerleading gym, he thought cheer sounded like fun. Clint could tell his Dad made his lunch because his sandwich was cut into science nonsense. One of the girls said his Dad had to much time on his hands, nah Tony was just an odd ball.

Steve and Phil were driving toward Clint's school in Steve's Ford F-15 Harley-Davidson edition. The truck was a birthday gift from Tony, he loved it. Steve thought it was adorable that for Clint's birthday coming up in the summer, Tony had found a remote control car version of the truck for the boy. Thor was still on base dealing with some Asgardian nonsense and Jane would be grabbing him later. They rounded the corner and Phil poked Steve in the ribs.

" Would you look at that" The older man pointed and Steve followed his line sight and smiled. He could see Clint and a couple of girls cartwheeling around, one girl did some kind of flip d doo, Clint flopped over in the middle of handstand and all the kids were laughing Clint included, seeing that made Steve happy. He knew his son was having a hard go of it at school the last month and a half. Steve stopped the truck in front of the kids and got out of the truck.

Clint's face lit up the minute his caught his Papa's, He sprang up from the grass he'd been sprawled all over to run and throw himself at Steve. Steve easily scooped the boy up and cuddle him close as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and hooked his legs behind his back. Clint really was part monkey, Steve was sure.

" Hi Papa" Clint Said.  
" Hello Baby Boy, Good Day" Clint mulled it over in his head and decided he did have a good day.  
" Yeah, Dad cut my sandwich into Math, You married a geek" Steve chuckled.  
" But he's our geek and we love him"  
" uh Huh"

" Bye Clint" the three girls he was playing with yelled over, and Clint waved. Before resting his head on his Papa's shoulder. He decided now was a good time for a nap. Before Steve even opened the back seat he was sound asleep.

Steve milled softly at Clint's small snuffles into his neck a sure sign the young boy had fallen asleep. Steve carefully bucked him into the backseat of the truck before draping his BDU jacket over the boy and getting into drive back to the tower. Steve had Jarvis call Tony and they decided on Chinese for dinner that night. They've have a good family dinner and plan the rest of the weekend tonight.


	2. The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quiet moments before Natasha and Clint, Clint and Bruce and Phil and Clint. It takes a village to raise a child and you're about to see more of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter, sending your feedback and comments. I loved them. Feel free to comment this one as well.

Steve and Phil continued to talk, while driving toward the tower. Mostly Steve was trying to get the details on this handsome red-haired and green eyed staff-sergeant he'd seen Phil with earlier, except Phil was being very MUM about the subject. Steve hoped that he might of caught Phil's eye, and Phil would get his FLIRT on. According to Tony…their friend needed to get laid! Tony tried to get him a hooker, Steve withheld sex for an entire week.

When Steve pulled the truck into his parking spot in the main garage. Phil piled out of his seat and got Clint out of the car. A soft smile played across his face as the boy nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and went limp as a rag doll again. Steve grabbed both their packs from the trunk before making the trek up to the main floor.

Natasha was curled up in the armchair book perched on her knees, something about Russian torture tactics. Phil often wondered how the HELL she happened to be a kindergarten teacher at an all girls catholic school. He wasn't stupid enough to question that outlaid, Natasha could kick his ass 50 different ways to sunday. Clint's nose started to twitch and Phil chuckled. Clint got up and knuckled his eyes, then looked into Phil's  
" Uncle Phil why do you smell like cookies?"  
" Bruce is probably baking some peanut butter cookies for the flight tomorrow." Phil rolled his eyes at the boy's crestfallen face.  
" You little goober, go pester Bruce." Phil deposited the boy on the floor. Where he ran off to the kitchen after saying hello to Natasha. Phil spilled himself into the opposite armchair and Natasha arched a brow.

" Don't ask!" Phil tilted his head back and decided to doze off for awhile.

Clint walked into the kitchen and climbed up onto the barstool so he could climb onto the kitchen island bar and perch above his Uncle Bruce's handiwork. Clint thought their must be 8 or even 10 different types of cookies. Clint thought that was an awful lot of cookies. Clint watched Bruce's hands work, he was cutting various shapes into the flattened cookie dough with his surgeon steady hands. Clint liked his Uncle Bruce, because Bruce could be quiet and sometimes that was exactly what Clint needed, they didn't always have to talk. Natasha and Phil were quiet, but Uncle Bruce was a different kinda quiet. His papa had quiet moments and his Dad usually had to fill the silence. Uncle Thor, even quiet he was loud. Clint was never to sure how managed being a soldier.

Bruce could hear Clint as he climbed up the stool, he smiled on the inside as the managed to perch himself on the counter and lean so far over and not fall face first on to the island. Bruce ruffled his hair and gave him a chunk of peanut butter dough to mess around with. First he made a snowman, then turned it into a rocket before settling on an arrow. Bruce tweaked the chemical compositions of his cookie dough to ensure they never misshaped in the oven. It was his secret and he wasn't about to sell it for profit. Finished with his creation, Bruce took the lad's arrow cookie and added it to the cookie sheet before putting all 9 cookie sheets into the rather impressive oven Tony had built into the common floor. Clint hoped down from the counter, hugged Bruce before scampering out of the kitchen. Bruce chuckled as he heard Clint slip on the tiled floor, and laughed when he heard the grate on a vent pop a few seconds later. Clint seemed to love crawling through the vents, Bruce and everyone else had found it kind of odd, Steve had asked him why he wondered the vent work, Clint's answer " It's fun and just faster". After that, Clint just had some rules to follow. He had to knock on the vent duct 8ft before any bedroom that wasn't his, same for the bathrooms and if Jarvis told him not to go into any section of the vent work he was to listen.

Clint was crawled through the vents until he was once more in the common tv room. He popped the grate and pulled into the vent before scooting forward so he could stick his head out of the opening. 

" Auntie Tasha" Clint called and the red headed women shook her head the boy in amusement.  
" Hello Clint, Are you having fun?"  
" Uh Huh, But Papa is singing Lady Gaga and it's travelling through the vents. He sounds like dying cow." Natasha Snorted.  
" Would you like something?"  
" Nope just hanging around, You should read some Dr. Seuss or something, it's probably healthier." Clint said before disappearing into the vents once more.

Natasha smirked that boy was smart and very observant but she'd never do Dr. Seuss in off-work hours. There was only so many times you could read The Cat in the Hat before killing the cat 400 different way before recess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit tight you'll be at the water park before you know it.


	3. It Happened that Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter illudes to some of the darker things that happened to Clint before Tony and Steve came into his life.
> 
> There is also some mild non-graphic M/M sex ( consensual-Normal Stuff)
> 
> Also their is Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging with this story. Hope you dig this update.

Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair, mostly the adults discussing the finer details of tomorrows trip. Clint for the most part shovelled his yucky broccoli on to Agent's plate, when his Papa wasn't looking. Clint still wasn't entirely to sure why his Dad's nickname for Uncle Phil was Agent. With Dinner finished and orders to go and wash up for bed. Clint went off to his bedroom to find a pair of pyjamas and his fluffy Ninja Turtle towel, it was from Auntie Pepper and Uncle Happy. 

Jarvis drew his bath, and he was still getting used to that. Not just a computer that filled a bubble bath for him, but being allowed to have one, whenever he wanted. At the orphanage he got cold showers every night, he'd go to bed on the ratty cot with blue tinged lips and chattering teeth. The itchy blanket offered little help in fighting off the cold. The other kids would get the warm comforters, but he only got the thin, threadbare, itchy blanket that nobody wanted. When he was one of his foster homes, he didn't get to bath or shower but he got cleaned once a week by them and it hurt. The water was scalding hot, they used hard brush that you cleaned tiled floors with on his skin and they did other things, things that hurt. Papa had told him there was good touches and bad touches, Clint was sure those touches where bad ones. At the asylum, he was dumped into a tub of water, filled with ice three times a day, it burned and it hurt and he'd vomit and the get thrown on the floor while nothing but the cold air dried his wet and chilled skin. It still gave him nightmares.

" Young Master Clint, Your bath is ready" Jarvis chimed in before the boy could zone out anymore.  
"Thank You, Silly Jarvis it's just Clint" They both knew what the boy was and wasn't saying.  
" Would you like some music?"  
" Uh, Nope but can you put a story on?"  
" Very well"  
" Thanks J, Your the besets" Clint said…eyes toward the ceiling. 

Jarvis scrolled through a catalogue of endless audiobooks and settled on The Inventor's Secret. Some futuristic kid sci-fi stuff . The story started to play, as Clint shucked his clothes without looking in the mirror and slipped into the bubble laden water. He sighed in contentment while he soaked in the water and played with a suction cup building set that let him build things on the thick sides of the tub and they wouldn't fall over. A couple went missing and Clint's pretty sure his Papa made off with them. Three chapters later he actually scrubbed himself clean, rinsed off and towelled himself dry before pulling on a pair of blue sleep pants and a white t-shirt that said Army on it.

Clint made his way into his bedroom and found Uncle Thor perched on his bed, Bucky Bear was perched beside him a book spread on his lap. Uncle Thor was wearing pyjamas of his own. Clint thought they were funny because the pants and t-shirt had pop-tarts on them and Thor lived on the toaster treat.

" Young Archerboy, I thought you and your bear would enjoy a story from my country of Asgaurd, a Story I heard as a young child"   
Clint nodded his head eagerly, as he scampered across the floor and into his bed.

With everything planned out, and everyone sorted out Tony and Steve headed up to the penthouse. Both exiting the elevator and turning down the hall to Clint's room. Well it was more of a wing or wingish if Steve were honest. He had his bedroom at the end of the hall the first door on the left was his playroom and the door across was his bathroom. There were black and white photos in purple picture frames hanging the hallway. One of the three of them, another was a picture of Dum-e, Butterfingers and You and another with everyone. Clint also dug out an old picture of Bucky, from when he and Steve were just fresh faced recruits. It was a bittersweet reminder of the friend he'd lost, but he didn't have it in him to take it down after Clint asked to put it up.

Tony squeezed Steve's shoulder when he caught the wistful look on his face. Jarvis opened Clint's room and Tony and Steve snorted. The sight the met them was equal parts adorable and ridiculous. Thor was sprawled on his stomach, two giant feet sticking out of the covers and over the edge of the bed. Thor's left arm was dangling off the bed and old book clutched in his hand, barely. Thor's head was turned to the side and most probably drooling into the pillow. Clint was curled on his side, back pressed to Thor's side, Thor's right arm thrown over him and his Bucky Bear. Clint was his hands intertwined with Thor's giant hand. The comforter at his waist, snuffling softly into his pillow.

Quietly Tony and Steve tip-toed into their son's room. Tony plucked the book from Thor's hand and rested on the ladder step of Clint's reading nook. Steve rescued Bucky bear from his squished position jammed under Thor's armpit and behind Clint's back. He wiggled the plushie between Clint's arms. They both straightened the covers over their slumbering friend and their precious son. They were very fortunate to have the people in their lives that they did.

They made it out of Clint's hallway and Steve crowded Tony against the wall and kissing him soundly and grabbing ass for good measure. Tony instinctively jumped and wrapped his legs around Steve's hips both kissed and carried them down their hallway and into their master suite. Tony wasn't sure when, much less how Steve had him completely naked without so much as putting him down. Steve threw him on the bed before shucking his own clothing.

Steve fumbled around the top drawer of his nightstand for lube, Lube in hand he set about opening himself up. He knew full well how much Tony enjoyed it. Steve hissed a bit at the burn. It'd been to long, that hadn't really made much in the way of Love since Clint's adoption and he wouldn't fault the boy. But tonight, Thor was with him, if Clint had a nightmare, his uncle Thor would be there. Clint was at this stage where he didn't always need Steve or Tony after a nightmare because both Bruce and Thor were able to sooth him post-terror.

He gave Tony a few sharp tugs before slowly impaling himself. He let Tony roll them over while his body had adjusted. This is what he, needed, what they both needed and the Faster, almost slow rhythm of Tony's hips showed that. Later that night sated, sweaty and tangled together. Steve softly ran his fingers through Tony's hair, watching the soft glow of his arc-reactor illuminating his face. Steve shifted Tony so he could lie down properly and spooned in behind his guy and nodded off to bed. 

This was going to be a good weekend, Steve could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment i love hearing them, well I guess reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from you guys and corresponding.  
> -H


End file.
